Digital projectors often include micro-displays that include arrays of pixels (e.g., 1280×1024, etc.) Each pixel usually includes a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) device, such as a micro-mirror, liquid crystal on silicon (LcoS) device, interference-based modulator, etc. A micro-display is used with a light source and projection lens of the digital projector. The micro-display receives light from the light source. When the pixels of the micro-display are ON, the pixels direct the light to the projection lens. The projection lens images and magnifies the micro-display. When the pixels are OFF, they direct the light from the light source away from the projection lens. However, some light may still be directed to the projection lens when the pixels are OFF, e.g., due to reflections from packaging of the micro-display, etc. This degrades the “Black/White Contrast ratio” that is often defined as the ratio of the light imaged by the projection lens when all of the pixels in the micro-display are ON to the light imaged by the projection lens when all of the pixels are OFF and is a measure of the blackness of the projector's black state.